


A Terrified Smile, A Baleful Grin

by VenomQuill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide, Papyrus - Freeform, Phone Call, Sans - Freeform, Undyne - Freeform, are mentioned - Freeform, pacifist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: "Creatures like us... wouldn't hesitate to KILL each other if we got in each other's way.""S-s-stop making that creepy face! This isn't funny! You've got a SICK sense of humor!"





	A Terrified Smile, A Baleful Grin

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: ["A Terrified Smile, A Baleful Grin"](http://fav.me/dcts4at)

_“oh, whoops. this thing’s almost outta of batteries. so, hate to cut this short but… be seeing you, okay, buddy?”_ Sans’ voice flowed through the receiver.

Papyrus’ voice piped up, _“BYE BYE FOR NOW!”_

Undyne’s voice took over. _“See ya, punk!”_

_Click._

Frisk stared at the phone for a while. They could remember their voices not too long ago. Yet no happiness tinged them. Hatred, deep-seeded, vengeful hatred in Undyne’s voice… _“Heh… heheheh… If you… If you think I’m gonna give up hope, you’re wrong. ’Cause I’ve… got my friends behind me.”_ Sans had been calmer, but the undertone of hate was clear. _“so, i’ve got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change…? that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?”_ And yet, one voice… loud and boisterous… tinged by fear but void of any anger, any vengeance, any hate… _“BUT ST-STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON’T THINK SO! I… I PROMISE…”_

Of course, the lack of remorse they felt paired with the numbness of LOVE and the overwhelming need to follow their new… _instinct–_ their subconscious devil-sided conscience–had stopped them from really… _caring._ No, that wasn’t the word. They listened. They comprehended. Somewhere deep down, they cared. They cared _a lot._ But for some reason, they felt no regret. There the skeleton collapsed, his last words not a beg or terrified cry, but convincing them that they could be a better person… if they just tried. But later, those words came back to them and suddenly…

Now, the monsters spoke happily, encouragingly. Undyne called them a punk and taught them how not to cook spaghetti. Sans pulled pranks on them and congratulated them for never picking another fight. Papyrus fought them, but after losing, became thrilled to finally have a friend.

Flowey now popped up before them, confused. “Why, Chara? Why? _Why?_ ” He blinked. Suddenly, his look of confusion melted. He grinned his toothy grin. “We were on the path to REAL victory!” His grin toned down to a fanged smile with round black eyes and sharp white pupils. “On our way to making up for LAST time!” He glared at them, then. “Why’d you have to SCREW IT UP?”

_Flowey stared at them with wide eyes and a shaky grin. “See? I never betrayed you!”_

Flowey lost his glare and adopted a small smile. “Hahaha…”

_“It was all a trick, see?”_

Flowey’s face morphed into a fanged smile. “Is this REVENGE?”

_Flowey’s voice shifted into Asriel’s, though he kept his own high-pitched voice. “I was waiting to kill him for you!”_

His wicked smile collapsed again. “Making me watch you act so pure and happy, while I…?”

_“After all, it’s me, you’re best friend!”_

Flowey paused. “No.”

_“I’m helpful! I can be useful to you!”_

His large, toothy grin returned. “NO. I KNOW what you’re doing. You just want to see what it’s all like. Before we TEAR IT AWAY from them!”

_“I promise I won’t get in your way!”_

“Ahahaha…” Flowey’s face shifted into a toothy smile. “Genius, Chara.”

_“I can help…” Flowey’s voice became shaky._

He smiled his innocent smile. “Well, I’ll let you mess around.”

_“I can…”_

His toothy grin returned. “I know you’ll come back eventually.”

_“I can…”_

His grin toned down to a toothy smile. “And when that time comes…”

_Asriel shut his eyes, tears rolling down his fuzzy muzzle as he cried, “Please don’t kill me.”_

Flowey smiled innocently. “Jerry. I’ll be waiting for you then.”

Frisk now watched as Flowey dove back into the ground. They sighed and hung their head. They could still feel the warm grip of the dusty knife in their now empty hand. They could feel their muscles tense, the hold that had crept into their very SOUL and commanded them to raise their hand. They could feel the anger and anguish in the entity that had once been their guide, their partner, now corrupted by the hatred and death that they themself had spread. It had not been their partner that struck down any of those monsters. Frisk’s blade was aided in that last fight to cut down their cheating, weak skeletal foe. It was Chara, blind and willing to obey the deeds that had corrupted their _own_ spirit lacking a SOUL, who cut down Asgore. It had been Chara who hesitated as they both stared down at the crying, desperate flower begging for his life.

_“BUT ST-STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON’T THINK SO! I… I PROMISE…”_

So, Frisk had relinquished their grip and gone back. Now, as they stared at the place where their subservient “partner” in crime had left, cackling their evil deeds and his desire to do it all again, oblivious to his own death having been a breath away, Frisk thought upon those actions.

Minutes of silence passed.

“…continue?”

Frisk raised their gaze. Chara stood beside them, head cocked a little, waiting for their answer. Frisk heard once that monsters were made of magic and humans were not. Monsters had weak SOULs made of love and compassion. The theory that emotional blows, tragedy and hate and regret, cracked a monster’s SOUL while blows to the physical body cracked a human’s SOUL. Just looking into Chara’s calm gaze made Frisk glad that they were a human. Otherwise, it would be a wonder why their own SOUL hadn’t shattered.

Frisk took a deep breath and nodded.

 

♥ Continue      Reset

**Author's Note:**

> "This isn't a good idea anymore."
> 
> I'm a sadist, so after going through the genocide route, I got to the Flowey part. Instead of killing him after he begged for mercy, I reset. I thought "Oh, maybe he changed his mind and he'll be a good flower!" Instead, I got THIS dialogue. Kinda mad, but at the same time, he might not remember because I didn't actually kill him? I'll try it again later on.  
> Never mind, really mad. I went through the entire genocide run AND the entire pacifist run (TWICE because I thought I screwed it up the first time) and get this bullshit? Dammit! You better believe I'm killing Asgore like fifteen times, now, for Flowey's stupid fan-club dialogue. >:(
> 
> So, uh... just like most of my more serious fics, I included my take on the story and some of the elements that people might skip over. For example: Frisk and Chara were puppets of the player. Chara didn't force anyone to do anything. And I am a monster who feels no regret... mostly. I guess. Also, if any of you recognize the style of writing at the end in any one of my earlier fics, have an imaginary cookie and a big smile! If not, that's okay. It was probably not your cup of tea, anyway. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Flowey's an ungrateful weed. Ugh._
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I named my genocide-run fallen human Jerry.~~


End file.
